


Le roi est mort, vive le roi!

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, not really sure about the warning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: La première fois que ses yeux avaient parcouru la feuille de papier, glissant sur chacun des mots rédigés avec minutie et application par Varian, de cette écriture précise et soignée qu'avait toujours eu le roi de Hurlevent, Anduin avait cru que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.





	Le roi est mort, vive le roi!

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de World of Warcraft est la propriété de Blizzard.

On l'avait toujours préparé à cela, mais lui ne s'y était jamais préparé. Anduin avait une douloureuse impression de déjà vu. Il avait déjà dû succéder à son père soi-disant mort alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Lourde responsabilité pour un enfant, même pour Anduin Llane Wrynn, le fils de Varian Wrynn le roi de Hurlevent . 

Aujourd'hui la situation se répétait, mais cette fois, le jeune prince savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir à avoir. La lettre, qu'il tenait serré dans ses mains, derniers mots de son père, était la preuve que Varian avait quitté ce monde. Depuis qu'on lui l'avait donnée, elle n'avait pas quitté ses mains, et il l'avait relue plus d'une centaine fois. Il se rappelait de l'air désespéré et compatissant de l'homme qui lui l'avait tendue. Le fils du loup était orphelin de père, lui qui avait déjà perdu sa mère alors qu'il n'avait pas dix ans. 

La première fois que ses yeux avaient parcouru la feuille de papier, glissant sur chacun des mots rédigés avec minutie et application par Varian, de cette écriture précise et soignée qu'avait toujours eu le roi de Hurlevent, Anduin avait cru que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était tombé à genoux sur le sol de la salle de réunion, il n'avait pas du tout éprouvé de douleur lorsque son corps avait rencontré le carrelage. Il tremblait, secoué par l'émotion et la peine, et il avait fallut que Valeera Sanguinar, et Jaina Portvaillant l'aident à se remettre sur ses jambes. La mage lui avait tout de suite demandé ce qu'il avait, et il s'entendait encore murmurer, d'une voix brisée, entrecoupée de sanglots, que son père était mort. Il avait dit ''Mon père'' et cela lui avait été encore plus pénible que s'il l'avait simplement appelé père comme il le faisait à l'accoutumée. Il était un prince, en avait reçu l'éducation, et avait appris comment il devait s'adresser à chaque personne, et un futur roi, n'appelait jamais son géniteur, papa ou mon père, mais il supposait qu'à cet instant, dans ces circonstances, personne ne lui en ferait le reproche. 

Les deux femmes étaient restées sans voix, mais il avait entendu la respiration irrégulière et les sanglots de l'humaine aux pouvoirs magiques. L'elfe de sang n'exprimait rien, mais le jeune prince ne doutait pas que cette nouvelle la chamboulait tout autant. Elle serrait violemment les poings et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait été la première à se ressaisir et à lui conseiller de l'annoncer sans délais aux habitants de Hurlevent, ainsi que de faire parvenir la nouvelle au reste d' Azeroth. Décision à laquelle s'était vigoureusement opposée Jaina, jugeant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt, mais l'elfe de sang avait rétorqué que repousser ce moment ne leur serait pas bénéfique, et qu'il était temps qu'Anduin prenne ses responsabilités et la place qui lui revenait légitimement. Après de longues et glaçantes minutes de silence, le fils de Varian n'avait pu qu'approuver l'idée de Valeera, plus il attendait, plus cela serait douloureux. 

Il avait donc dû, demander à ses gardes de rassembler toute la population de la cité, et à la nuit tombée, lorsque cela avait été fait, il avait marché jusqu'au balcon de sa demeure, et avait déclaré, de la voix la plus forte et assurée dont il avait été capable, que le roi Varian Wrynn avait rejoint le monde des morts, en luttant courageusement contre la menace qui pesait sur eux. A son discours avait suivi des larmes, et des cris. Varian était un roi aimé, et respecté par ses sujets, il se battait pour la justice et pour défendre son peuple, son décès sonnait comme le glas. Ces cris, ces pleurs, et cette douleur faisaient échos à ce que ressentait le jeune prince. Autant d'amour transmis à travers ces larmes, ému l'héritier, il fut touché d'autant de témoignages d'amour pour l'homme qui était tout à ses yeux. Il les remercia chaleureusement de le soutenir dans cette sombre épreuve, et il promit de faire en sorte d'être le digne successeur de ce roi. 

Il fut acclamé et se retira un poids en moins sur le cœur. Cela ne dura pas, lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans le bâtiment le vide l’oppressa de nouveau, et il dû s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler à nouveau. Heureusement, cette fois, il était seul, Jaina et Valeera avaient dû le quitter pour régler des affaires urgentes, et cela l'arrangeait bien, il ne voulait pas qu'elles le voient ainsi. 

Alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre, il s'arrêtae devant celle qu'occupait son père, c'était la chambre officielle du roi, celle où dormait les souverains, il toucha la porte, et hésita à y entrer avant de renoncer. Ce soir, pour la dernière fois de son existence, il voulait n'être que le prince de son royaume, demain il changerait de titre, et mènerait une nouvelle vie.

Les derniers mots de la lettre de son père furent la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de s'endormir, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait le sentiment de l'entendre les prononcer avec hargne et courage. 

« Anduin, aujourd'hui je crois tout comme toi, que la paix est la plus noble des ambitions, et pour la préserver...Tu devras être prêt à te battre »


End file.
